


A Merry Luffy Christmas

by ni21



Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni21/pseuds/ni21
Summary: Coby is tasked to watch over Rebecca and thankfully she gives him the opportunity to celebrate Drum Island's national holiday.
Relationships: Coby/Rebecca (One Piece)
Series: 6 Fluffy Days Of Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071029
Kudos: 5
Collections: 6 Filthy/Fluffy Days Of Christmas





	A Merry Luffy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucinerurin15 on Twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lucinerurin15+on+Twitter).



> Hallo and welcome!  
> This was created for the Christmas event with Shin on Twitter.
> 
> Lucinerurin15 asked for
>
>> Coby and Rebecca decorating a Christmas tree
> 
> Super thanks to my braincell SomethingGhosty for reminding me of their fangirling together before the revery and coming up with the strawhat ornaments by Barto... She also betaread.... I didn't actually do all that much, did I 😅
> 
> Hope you like!

Watching over former princess Rebecca was difficult. It wasn't because she wasn't nice; she was, very! And that was the problem. She was friendly. Familiar. Happily sharing stories, telling him about her peaceful life she spent with her father in the small cottage outside the palace, and it made the professional distance expected of him that much harder. She'd even made him change into civilian clothes.

On the other hand, how professional was it to fanboy over Luffy with her? Maybe that ship had sailed a long time ago, so he relaxed into the comfortable couch she insisted he sat on instead of standing at the side as protocol would expect of him.

He was grateful for this. To be stationed here on dressrosa while the country healed and rebuilt. Rebecca was also much better company than the snake empress. Ah, he was really lucky to be friends with Luffy. Things could have turned out really ugly otherwise.

It was funny. Back then he'd deep down thought that knowing him, being friends with him would make things harder for him but somehow Luffy still opened doors for him with the same energy as he'd sprung from that Barrel.

Unprofessional or not, he was happy he didn't have to hide this friendship in front of Rebecca. He could watch her decorate that tree, listen to her happy humming knowing that he didn't have to hide things. Because he knew Luffy had saved her as much as him. Not that Rebecca actually needed saving, she'd told him so when he'd attempted to carry that huge box of decorations for her. Truth be told the former gladiator might be stronger than him.

He would have felt bad for her, being forced to fight at such a young age, but she didn't even seem bothered by it. Other than him she'd apparently never even pitied herself being thrust into this unforgiving world all alone. She'd been fighting for herself from the beginning while he'd been a sniffling crybaby.

"What are you dreaming about?" she asked, sticking her head through the branches of the tree, not caring about the needles ruining her hairdo, big grin on her face, as if she knew exactly what it was.

"I was thinking about how I needed Luffy to take my fate into my own hands, you're much stronger than me," he explained, because there was no shame in admitting that. Not in front of her.

She laughed, in a way a lady probably shouldn't and in a way she probably hadn't for a long while, putting more baubles on branches. "Don't worry Coby, I think Lucy saw us both at our lowest. We owe him a lot," she said, letting herself carelessly fall into the seat next to him, skirts billowing and silence followed. Melancholy hanging over both of them and he kind of missed her smile already.

"Thank you, Rebecca."

"For what?"

"If you aren't from Drum Island the Navy won't allow you to celebrate the holiday. So thank you for allowing me to participate," he explained, not even knowing why the admission would heat his cheeks like that.

He felt her hand on his shoulder, squeezing like a hand that was used to holding a sword and for just a moment he wondered if even Zoro's squeeze could be more painful. She really was amazing.

"You're welcome," she said before dropping her head on his shoulder out of absolutely nowhere and he felt his face flare up as his muscles tensed because what on earth was he supposed to do now? "It makes you feel closer to them doesn't it? Imagining they might be decorating right now too?" she continued, apparently not even noticing what she was doing to him.

He croaked out an agreement, knowing Helmeppo would laugh at him if he could see him. But she was right, It did make him feel closer to them. 

She stood with a sigh and he was very aware of how cold he felt all of a sudden. This really, really wasn't good.

"I don't like it," she said, disappointment so thick in her voice, despite all his thoughts about how strong she was he really felt the urge to hug her now.

The tree was beautiful. Big, skillfully crafted baubles evenly distributed offset by a garland snaking its way through thick green. "Why not?" he asked, and she turned to him with the biggest pout he'd ever seen as she stammered something under her breath, suddenly looking much more like a child than a princess or a warrior even. Maybe he'd done something wrong? Should he have told her how good it looked? Maybe drifting off to thought made her feel u appreciated? Mayb– 

She thrust a wrangled piece of paper into his hands. Oh.

> LUFFY FANCLUB EXCLUSIVE! Fill out the form of our monthly RUBBER MAIL to become an official member of the fanclub of the future Pirate King! Fanclub members can buy exclusive Christmas ornaments to bring the Strawhats into your living room to celebrate the holiday of Dr Chopper's homeland! Ornaments include 'three swords', 'snowbubbles and a climatact', of course blue nosed reindeers and many more but the absolute highlight is the great strawhat tree top. This way you can be almost as close to Luffy and his crew on this holiday as only Bartolomeo could! DON'T MISS THIS CHANCE!!!!!

It would be perfect. It would be the best tree. He could feel the corners of his mouth drop as he looked up to her, an equal look of disappointment on her face.

"You see? And all we have is this stupid star top. Because the public can't know, and because it's not proper for people affiliated with royalty to bla bla bla… I want that Strawhat treetop, Coby."

She was adorable. So adorable it hurt, even more than how much he wanted that top himself.

"Maybe next year? Maybe if Luffy is already pirate king by then he'll come back and sign it for us?" he tried to cheer her up, swallowing his own disappointment and she _sniffled_.

"Can you help me put that silly star on top? We can pretend it's the star on Franky's arms." she laughed, disappointment almost forgotten but he'd remember to make sure she got a proper tree with proper ornaments next year.

[ ](https://twitter.com/Shinjinou1/status/1344372691378331652?s=19)


End file.
